Talk:Rengar/@comment-5663971-20140528024227/@comment-24707901-20140528170330
Yeah maybe I did go a bit overboard, I'm sorry Antoman. My post was excessively umm.. rude to say the least. But ok thank you, I really thought you did not think Rengar was broken.. Exactly how you said, Rito's intention when reworking Rengar was to give Rengar's opponents more time to react. That is why they added the exclamation point when he is within 1000 units, and that is why they took away the movement speed increase during his ult. They tried to make it so he cannot triple Q and instantly blow someone up. They also changed his Bola Strike to a skillshot instead of point and click because they thought by hitting the Bolas it would make Rengo feel more satisfying knowing he didn't just point and click everything. SOMEHOW though, they were able to rework him to do exactly the same thing he was doing before. Which is killing someone before they can do anything. Neyrokrai, first of all, not really an adc main. I play adc the most, but I play any role where I am needed. I actually just fill for my team, and it just so happens that whenever I play, less people play adc than most other positions, so I fill for adc. I play every single role though, and let me tell you it is frustrating to play against Rengar no matter what position you play. If you play jungle, getting your mid/adc blown up in a fight means you probably just lost the teamfight. Or if he's so fed that you can be in your own jungle even when you have tons of wards, it's not fun to play. Playing mid is the same reason as playing adc, you die anywhere on the map. Did you watch the videos? Did you see how he went INTO THE FOUNTAIN with less than half his hp and killed Ezreal? It took one Jesus beam to kill him, but in that time he was able to kill Ezreal. How are you more safe than at fountain with your towers still up? Playing support is frustrating because no matter what you do, you cannot even react in time to save your adc as well. Top lane is frustrating because no matter how many times you ping he is gone, the team will not listen. On top of that, you get blamed for Rengar's roams. I have no problem with stealth, if there is a Shaco or Evelynn on the opposing team guess what is all you have to do? Stay back, don't push too far unless you have vision. If you are by your tower, they cannot possibly kill you unless you are low health. Rengar doesn't care though, he dove the 2nd tier tower and killed Ezreal AND Ziggs with both full hp UNDER tower with 2 other of their teammates around and GOT OUT. I keep telling you to give me another champion that does that in the same amount of time as Rengar, but you don't. Because there aren't any. You just give me stealth champs. I have no problem with stealth, neither with burst. I have a problem someone dying ANYWHERE on the map, even if they're in the middle of whole team, or in the fountain, before they have react, and then getting away. Show me a video of Shaco or Evelynn doing all that without dying. I'll be waiting. I have been playing since the end of S2, but I have not had a Wikipedia account since then? If I had an account on here at the time of Rengar release, then you would've seen me on here at that time too. If I had even known this discussion board existed back then, I would've been here.